fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Superior Hulk
Summary The Superior Hulk is Mitchel Keiltica, a 16 year old boy from Chicago, Illinois. One day he woke up and discovered that he had another being in his head. The other being, as he found when he failed to calm down after the discovery, was the Hulk. The Hulk, confused, leapt away from Mitchel's home without being noticed by anyone in the area, therefore protecting his identity. However, he was quickly seen where he landed, due to the mushroom cloud. After the military evaluated the situation, they decided they didn't want to mess with him, and called in Iron Man and Spider Man. They arrived and while Spidey contemplated whether they should attack him at all, Tony leapt into battle, and Laven was forced to follow into the fight. Hulk was naturally angered at their attack, and effortlessly clobbered them, and would have killed Iron Man had he not retreated. After this Tony developed nearly an obsession with defeating the Hulk, and created a sequence of more and more powerful Hulkbuster armors, but was never able to defeat him. Eventually, Captain America and Spider Man formed a truce between the two, and uneasy truce, but a truce nonetheless. Hulk is immortal and naturally survived both the fight with Ultron, and the ultimate battle against the Hate Monger possessed Beast. Personality Mitchel Keiltica is a nerd who likes history and science. He lives along with the Hulk, who is relatively unintelligent and likes smashing things. The Hulk is proud, confident, and easily angered. Nothing enrages the Hulk (and I mean nothing) ''more than someone claiming to be stronger than he is. When he hears a claim like this, he is immediately enraged to a point that his initial strength is multiplied 50 times. Keiltica's mind and Hulk's work in tandem, that is, that Hulk sees Keiltica (and vice-versa) in mirrors, reflective pools, television screens, and, if none of those are available, simply standing around. They can freely communicate, and talk strategy during a fight, giving Hulk access to Mitchel's superhuman intelligence. Information 'Tier: 7-A, 4-A''' when fully enraged. High 3-A in Superior mode. Name: Mitchel Keiltica Gender: Male Origin: Normal human who suddenly gained superpowers (Superior) Classification: Gamma Infused Monster Attack Potency: Mountain level, Multi Solar System level+ when fully enraged. High Universe level in superior mode (Strength in his form is infinite. Is able to kill something that can destroy universes in one punch, although he himself cannot destroy other universes or reach them) Speed: Subsonic (can run up to at least 80 mph), Sub-Sonic+ leaping speed (can leap at a rate of 600 MPH, or around Mach 0.7). Higher leaping speed with rage Lifting Strength: 650 tons to Infinite with rage (In Superior Mode, his strength is infinite, to the point that he was able to lift Mjolnir with no effort, and Mjolnir has infinite mass. Also, Thanatos's Infinity Gauntlet enhanced attacks, which were able to destroy galaxies, weren't even noticed by Hulk when he entered his Superior Mode. Striking Strength: Class PJ+ in calm state, Class XYJ when enraged. High Universal in Superior Mode Durability: Mountain level, at least Multi Solar System+ at his peak. Likely High Universe level in Superior Mode (didn't even noticed Thanato's attacks, which were enhanced by the Infinity Gauntlet and were able to destroy galaxies). He will heal from any wound, Period. When he fell into a black hole, he healed, and in a few minutes, he was so enraged that he was able to destroy the black hole. When Ultron incinerated him at the atomic level, he healed, and destroyed Ultron when Doctor Doom, the Vision, Thor, and the Silver Surfer were effortlessly crushed under the Machine-god's heel. Stamina: Vastly Superhuman, potentially Infinite. The angrier he gets, the less tired he is, and when he gets tired, he gets angry. Range: Depending on his rage, the thunderclap could destroy someone at 50 feet, to wiping out a star in another galaxy from earth. Standard Equipment: His infinitely stretchy pants Intelligence: Hulk is relatively unintelligent, having slightly less intelligence then the average human, which puts him far beneath most Superiors in brains. However, Mitchel has superhuman intelligence, to the point that he can invent things that are scientifically impossible. And science they can freely communicate (See "personality") Hulk has working access to any knowledge that he might need. In Superior mode, Hulk and Mitchel combine, and Hulk has all of Keiltica's intelligence. Weaknesses: If he is launched into space, he might be kept out of the picture for a few minutes, or even a few hours or days, until he is enraged enough for the recoil of his thunderclap to propel him back to earth in the vacuum of space. But he has no weaknesses that could allow one to defeat ''him, as he will always heal, stronger than before. Powers and Abilities: His strength is unlimited, as the bigger the object he is trying to lift, or the stronger the opponent he is trying to fight, the bigger and stronger he gets, the faster he heals, and the more he smashes. Regeneration (Mid-Godly). immortality (Type 3). Notable Attacks and Techniques: Punches and thunderclaps. That's pretty much it. Notable Victories: Ultron #12, Thanatos, Loki, Thor, Ragnarok, Galactus, Doctor Doom, Red Skull's entire Hulkiller army, made up of over 100,000 hulkbuster armors, based on Iron Man's hulkbuster. Notable Losses: None Inconclusive Matches: He was knocked into deep space by the Hate Monger possessed Beast, and so technichaly didn't beat him. Quotes "Hulk smash!!!" "Hulk is strongest one there is!" (Whenever someone tries to challenge his strength, or when he wins a difficult fight) "Oh my god! Get out of my head!!!" (Mitchel, first discovering the Hulk) "What? Hulk lost? No... Hulk can't lose... Hulk is str''on... Huuull... k... Is. Strongest. One. There. IS!!!! HULK IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!!!! HULK CAN'T LOSE!!!! HULK SMASH ''PUNY SWORD MAN!!!!!" (After being impaled by Ares, god of war) "You know, it's funny. You, a god. Me, a monster. It seems like we should be on oppisite sides in this fight. And we are. We just aren't on the sides you would expect. And you know... the good guy allways wins. Hulk allways wins. Hulk is a good guy. I am Hulk. You are not Hulk. You are fighting Hulk. You are the bad guy. For Hulk to win, you have to lose. So I guess you lose. You aren't a god. You're just a little weakling who wants to play ball with the big kids. And the teacher (he is reffering to the Infinity Gauntlet) is making the big kids play with you. But guess what. The big kids are still going to win the game, no matter what the teacher says." (Hulk, in his superior mode, to Thanatos) "She... She was Hulk's friend. So was the little guy. Stand back, bug-man. Hulk ''SMASH EVIL MAN!!! HULK DESTROY EVIL MAN!!! HULK'S FRIENDS WILL NOT DIE ALONE!!!" (After the Hate Monger killed the Black Widow and Yellowjacket. He attacked and was incinerated by the "Evil Force" at the atomic level. By the time he healed, the Hate Monger was dead, the Beast was possessed, and Spider-Man and even Thor were prostrate at his feet. He was launched into space by the Beast, and by the time he returned, it was all over.) Category:Heroes Category:Superior Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses